


5th Period Massacre

by Raven_River



Series: Stories Based On Songs [5]
Category: LeATHERMØUTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_River/pseuds/Raven_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the song of the same name by LeATHERMØUTH</p><p>“Revenge. It’s such an interesting word. What some call revenge, others call justice. What some may call cruel, others call vengeance. What some may call inhumane, others call payback. It all depends on how you look at it.”</p><p>Does this sound like an interesting beginning? Then read on and devour the whole 2633 words of blood, gore and profanity.</p><p>~ Love and guts, Seth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Revenge. It’s such an interesting word. What some call revenge, others call justice. What some may call cruel, others call vengeance. What some may call inhumane, others call payback. It all depends on how you look at it.

  
\--------------  
  
I walked into the school, peering furtively around as I did so. There was no way I wanted them to catch me. Last time I’d had an awful time convincing my mother not to call the police. I was black and blue all over and my lip wouldn’t stop bleeding. They left me alone for a while – they were scared of getting caught – but I’ve recovered now so they’ll be after me anytime. I’ve got my eye out though so as soon as I see them I’m gonna hide. Sometimes having a school uniform and being small has its advantages. I can be pretty nondescript when I like and school is definitely one of those times. I’m not sure why they pick on me; I don’t wear eyeliner or any of my other usual adornments to school so it’s not those. What is it about me that makes people dislike me? What makes me a target? I’m pretty ordinary; I’m a little on the short side – okay, I’m 5’4” – with longish brown hair and hazel eyes. I get average grades and I’m not part of any of the ‘nerdy’ clubs. On the other side, I’m not sporty either. I’m your average Joe Soap. So why do they pick on me?? What makes me any different from any other guy in my class?  
  
I was very nearly safe; I had spent ten seconds at my locker and slipped amongst the crowd. I just had to turn the corner and I’d be there; but they sabotaged me. They grabbed me, leaving bruises where they did so, and dragged me into the boys’ bathroom where they proceeded to reacquaint my face with their fists.  
"So you thought you could avoid us, retard? Escape what you deserve?" the ringleader taunted as his minions hit me again and again; their fists pummelling my ribs, stomach, face and chest. "Did you think that mummy had scared us off, eh ugly? Did you think a cock-smoker like you could stop us? You're more stupid than I gave you credit for, dickhead."  
I swallowed my thoughts that were threatening to come out of my mouth; waste of semen I hope they die.  
"Are you getting angry, fuck face?" Brutus peered at my blood smeared face. "Or are you scared? Are you a pussy that gets his mummy to do the dirty work for him?"  
I spat blood at them defiantly. I knew I’d pay for it but I didn’t care. There was nothing else I could do. There was two guys holding my arms, one guarding the door and the ringleader was standing in front of me staring at the blood that I’d just spat onto his shiny, white shoes.  
Slowly Brutus lifted his head. He looked me in the eye. I stared back, shaking slightly. Brutus shook is head frighteningly slowly.  
“Oh you’re gonna pay for that, fag.”  
I could feel sweat trickling down the back of my neck and I swallowed nervously.  
“I’m not gay.”  
Brutus tilted his head; studying me. “Oh? Who was that guy who you were kissing this weekend then? Eh, fag?” He kicked my feet. “You listenin’, faggot?”  
I could feel my anger boiling up inside, threatening to explode.  
“I’m not gay,” I replied trying to keep my voice even but I could hear the waver in it and I knew Brutus did too. My anger bubbled up and I let the rage take over me. I suddenly started squirming and wriggling to try and get the thugs to let me go. However, they were stronger than I’d given them credit for and after an initial loosening of their fists, they held on tighter than ever. Brutus laughed cruelly and then his face took on an ugly look and his fist crashed into my jaw. I cried out in pain, causing it to hurt more and I tried to hold my tears back because if they saw me crying they would make it ten times worse. A look of spiteful satisfaction came across his face and he grabbed my hair, dragging me across the room and smashed my head off the edge of the sink. My legs gave out then and my knees thudded to the floor. My ears were ringing and my mouth was full of the metallic taste of blood. My head started swimming and my sight went black.  
  
When I came to, I was sitting in a pool of my on blood and my body ached all over. I groaned, my mouth felt like it was on fire and groaning made it twice as worse. The bathroom was dark and the building as silent. How long was I out?? I sat up slowly, testing my body. What damage had Brutus and his band of thugs done to me this time? My face was inn excruciating pain and blood was congealed in my fringe.  
I dragged myself to my feet and leaned on the sink to steady myself. I peered at my face in the dark mirror. There was a smattering of bruises across my chin and a dark shadow covering my jaw. I tried to move it but the pain as too great. I staggered to the bathroom door and concentrated on not fainting.  
I almost groaned again when I saw how far I had to go. I was on the third floor bathroom that was miles from the stairs. The front door was almost directly underneath me. The most frustrating thing was that I had to go through most of the school to get out, but in my sorry state it was more physically painful than frustrating.  
Eventually I reached the nearest fire door and left the school. As I stepped through the door I sighed in relief. Mid-sigh I stopped, because I was just after entering a white padded room. My body ached like it never had before and my mind was screaming.  
“How the fuck did I get here?” I said in absolute wonder. Well, at least I tried to but my mouth was in so much pain that I didn’t get past “how” before wanting to scream out in pain but luckily I managed to stop myself in time.  
A part of one of the white walls shuddered and started coming towards me, and a couple of people walked through the gap left behind. There was a smartly dressed woman holding a clipboard getting closer to me by the second. She had dark hair pulled back into a neat bun, a navy skirt and jacket with matching high heels and a cream blouse. She wore a nametag but no matter how much I squinted at it, I couldn’t read the name. The woman stopped sharply in front of me with a tap of her heels. She was maybe my height but quite intimidating nevertheless.  
The two men behind her were equally intimidating looking. One was bald and well over six foot. He stayed by the door and crossed his arms in front of his muscular chest. I gulped. The second man was obviously a doctor; he wasn’t much taller than me and wearing a white coat. He too had dark hair and an unreadable nametag. The doctor stopped a mere footstep behind the woman and joined her in staring at me. I squirmed under their scrutiny; I wasn’t used to being looked at so closely.  
The woman opened her mouth and said with a voice that didn’t suit her, “Wake up. Wake up gayboy.”  
My chest grew tight and my head started throbbing as I quickly realised that the vice coming from her mouth was Brutus’. I sat up gasping and looked around. The headmaster was hovering at the edge of the room and Brutus and a very scared looking first year ere next to me. Brutus had his ‘concerned teacher’s pet’ look on his face. The pain was ten times worse than I had been in my….dream? I certainly wasn’t awake because I was once again sitting on the bathroom floor in a puddle of blood. The grout holding the tiles together was tinged red. My face felt like it had just been placed in an open fire except for where I was uninjured; there my skin was icy where I’d been pressed up against the cold tiles. My hair was cool against my skin here blood had dried in it.  
“What happened to you….errr…?” started the teacher.  
“Frank,” I tried to say but let out a low groan instead as the pain in my jaw intensified. The teacher looked very uncomfortable.  
“Help bring him to the nurse, Brutus,” the teacher said bossily. Brutus heaved me up, digging his fingernails into my skin surreptitiously as he did so.


	2. Contempt

  
I think I blacked out again on the way to the nurses office because the next thing I remember was water being poured over my face. I sat up and started coughing uncontrollably. I felt like I was coughing up a lung but all my organs stayed inside my body. I felt like I’d just walked through hell then sat in a freezer for a while if that makes any sense.

“Oh sorry,” drawled Brutus. “Did it go in your mouth?”

He tipped the icy liquid over my face again. I hit out blindly at him; water gushing down my face. Brutus’ face took on an ugly look and he pressed my torso to the bed. A washcloth was laid over my face and the water was tipped over me again. I started choking as my lungs couldn’t take in any oxygen. Just as I thought was going to die there in the nurse’s office – ironic, eh? – the washcloth was wrenched off my face and Brutus began to rub at the dried blood on my hair roughly. I could make out the quiet tip-tap of the nurse’s high-heels leaving the room.

Brutus started attacking the stains on my face and chest. I almost screamed out in pain because Brutus was washing me so forcefully. The nurse bustled back in and took over from Brutus. She was gentler than Brutus had been – that wasn’t hard – but still too rough for my tender body. The nurse examined my face intently.

“Hmm, I think your jaw’s broken, young man. How did that happen?” How the hell did she expect me to reply with a broken jaw? She turned to Brutus, “You found him, didn’t you?”

Brutus nodded, “Yes ma’am. I went to go to the toilet and he was just lying in a pool of his own blood.”

“And you have no idea who did it?”

“No ma’am.”

Brutus lied though his teeth and the nurse believed every fucking word. Hate isn’t a strong enough word to describe how I feel towards Brutus. My hatred for Brutus is deep-set; it’s in my soul. Brutus and his followers have tortured me for as long as I can remember; it’s always been the same.

The nurse handed me a pen and pad. “Can you write down what happened to you?”

I gripped the pen as tightly as I could bar and slowly wrote Brutus and his friends did this.

When I finished the nurse took the pad and clucked her tongue as she read what I’d written.

“Now now, Frank, you can’t say that. Brutus helped you; he didn’t hurt you!” She gave a light laugh, “I think you hit your head harder than I first thought!”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. She’d asked what happened and I told her. If possible my hatred for Brutus doubled. I don’t even get why Brutus picks on me. I’ve never done anything to him or to make myself stand out, so why does he fucking hate me so much?

 

 


	3. Revenge!

I took a week off but I was still in pain when I went back to school. I’d barely set foot in the school before I was rammed into a locker by a senior who was twice my size. One particularly painful bruise hit off the corner and I bit my lip so hard to hold in my cry that I felt blood spurt down my chin.

All day long I was shunted and shoved until suddenly I snapped. I’d had enough. I wasn’t going to put up with it anymore. I walked home, smoke practically pouring out of my ears and by the time I reached my house I wouldn’t have been surprised if I burst in flames.

I stormed into the house and slammed the doors shut behind me. Mom didn’t look up from powdering her face and Dad was gone as usual. He’s never home. Daddy can’t help me and Mommy don’t care. Brutus and his cronies made it hell everyday but at home wasn’t much better. I get called names and beaten up here too. I wanna die but maybe I can find a way to make them all go away. I’ve never lied, never cried, never fell, never crawled. I was just like you and now they’ll pay with their fucking lives.

 

The next morning I went to Dad’s closet and picked up his .45, grabbed three boxes of bullets and on my hip they shall reside. They’re going to get what’s coming to them. They deserve it; I don’t but they do. I’m just making it fair. I’m helping really.

When I got pushed around I didn’t cry out or complain or ignore it like usual; I just smiled because I know something they don’t. I know what’s coming.

When I opened the gym doors you should have seen those fucks run. I poured out a full clip and in the back I got some. I’ve finally found my smile, it’s pure and blood-stained. Who’s the bitch now? Dare to say it’s me and I’ll paint the lockers with your brains. Nothing compares to this pain in my heart and nothing can take away this pain in my heart. But your blood on my hands, well at least it’s a start.

I looked around at what I’d done; at the bodies and blood splatters all over the room. I dropped the gun and began to laugh.


	4. Lyrics to 5th Period Massacre

Lyrics:

Revenge!  
Revenge!  
Revenge!  
Revenge!  
Killed my hopes (Revenge!)  
Called me names (Revenge!)  
Broke my jaw (Revenge!)  
It's always the same (Revenge!)  
Nobody listens  
Nobody listens  
Nobody listens  
There's no escape  
I'm just like you  
Gave you everything  
Nobody loves me  
It's making me insane  
Killed my hopes (Revenge!)  
Called me names (Revenge!)  
Broke my jaw (Revenge!)  
It's always the same (Revenge!)  
Nobody listens  
Nobody listens  
Nobody listens  
Nobody listens  
Why do you all hate me  
Everyone's against me  
Mommy don't care  
Daddy cant help  
Made it hell  
Everyday  
Called me names  
I wanna die  
Maybe I can find  
A way to make you all  
Go away  
I never lied  
Never cried  
Never fell  
Never crawled  
I'm just like you  
Now you'll pay  
With your fucking life.  
Went to dad's closet  
I picked up his .45  
Grabbed 3 boxes of bullets  
And on my hip they shall reside..  
Until I opened the gym doors  
You should have seen those fucks run  
I poured out a full clip  
In their backs I got some  
I've finally found my smile  
It's pure and blood stained  
So who's the bitch now?  
I'll paint the lockers with your brains  
Nothing can help this fucking pain in my heart  
Nothing compares to this pain in my heart  
Nothing can take away this pain in my heart  
But your blood on my hands,  
Well at least it's a start


End file.
